Lost and Wounded
by AutumnStarr
Summary: On a normal pick up Rodney from the Mainland mission John and Teylas Jumper is damaged and crashes, leaving the pair hundreds of meters apart, both wounded and fighting for their lives through the pain, Teyla lands in a swamp John lands in a tree rated M
1. Mission,,,, incomplete

"So, any idea what you might want to bring back to the city?" John asked Teyla, he knew that every now and again Teyla would find something, or make something on the mainland that she'd want to bring home to the City. John smiled as he spoke, making Teylas face go beet red.

"Well, perhaps so..." there came a creaking noise from thr back part of the jumper. Causing both of them to look back there.

"What was that?" John asked looking on the HUD only to see everything fuzzy, "Something worng, Teyla can you check the main conduit area and see if something burned out?" John started to have to struggle with the controls

Teyla nodded and got up from her seat nd went to the back part and start looking around to see wjhat happened. a few seconds later the bulkhead doors slammed shut, John turned around when Teyla banged on the door. "Teyla?" John hit the seal to open the door... nothing happened, "Teyla? Can you hear me?"

Teyla got on her radio, the lights had gone out, "Yes John i can hear you, the door is sealed I cannot open it." Her voice sounded worried.

"I can't open it on this end either," there came a creak from the back part of the Jumper again, "Teyla, are you by chance opening the back hatch?"

Teyla didn't answer, she just stared at the slowly growing line of whiteness in the back part of the Jumper as the ramp slowly opened, they were about a hundred or so feet above the tree line and Teyla was then pulled by the rushing wind out of the Jumper as John tried to control both himself and the failing Jumper.

John tried frantic as ever to keep the Jumper steady, only he was just barely able to keep it on its heading, the open ramp hit a tree and made the jumper go into a nosedive, then it cartwheeled twice and came to a stop, thankfully throwing John free after the second cartwheel. The Jumper left a path of total destruction.

After getting pulled out of the Jumper Teyla first hit her back against a tree with a very sickening CRACK, the brach then snapped and she headed for the ground, landing with a very loud and very muddy splash unable to move because of the shock of hitting the tree Teyla sank into the thin watery mud.

---------------------------------------------

Rodney looked at his watch, "They shoulda been here an hour ago what's taking them so long?" he had gone to the mainland to help set up a power planet from the thermal energey station far below the water of the planet. he had hoped to have the thing up and running for the Athosians on the mainland so they had power.

"It is quite possible that Teyla Emmagan and Col Sheppard were waylaid." Halling said, he didn't say what type of waylaid he meant but he had seen the way the two people he called his friends looked at the other.

"They're coming for the city not from another planet." Rodney said snarky sounding, then he saw what Halling meant, "Possible" was all he said in a very thoughtful sounding voice.

He and Halling had turned to go into a tent when they heard the sounds of a Jumper crashing, Rodney looked to Halling "did you hear that?" it was not just them that heard the sound the whole camp heard.

Halling shouted over to a fellow older looking man, "Keep everyone here, we will need weapons, and most likely dressings for wounds, hurry" Halling looked ot Rodney, who was setting his laptop on a stool and taking out his 9mm handgun and making sure it was loaded, he also made sure he had a second clip, Halling thought that Rodney was just being safe then sorry.

"Ready?" Rodney asked Halling who nodded when two other men appeared to help the pair find out what happened, "get some tourches too we need to see where we are going." Rodney was partly right as the evening hours were drawing near and sometimes the forset was so thick with trees that it got dark in the woods before the rest of the planet got dark.

----------------------------------------------

John slowly woke up, he was on his back, looking at the ever darkening sky, _'what the hell? What happened?'_ he wondered trying to move, only to have a shot of pain lace through him, _'OK John no moving you are hurt, how bad?'_ John felt himself over and found a good sized piece of tree sticking out of his leg and another piece of thorn sticking out of his ribcage, _'Hurt but alive, check, smashed up Jumper... check... Teyla?'_ John looked around, he did't see Teyla anywhere, "Teyla?!"

Teyla was missing... and most likely badly hurt.


	2. Wet, wounded, and stunned

In the mud filled water where she landed Teyl woke up and opened her eyes, then snapped them closed when the mud and sand pushed at them, she had settled on the bottom of the swamp and pushed off for the surface, breaking the calm still waters with a splash and a huge gulp of fresh air. she rubbed her eyes as best she could. then found herelf treading water as she looked around in a full circle, "John? JOHN?!" she got no answer.

Still gulping in air Teyla headed for what she hoped was solid ground, finally making it to a tree and sitting up against it. She was in pain with every move she made. Looking upwards she noticed a shattered branch, the same tree she was eaning against she had hit. Cold, wet and hurt Teyla tried to thinking things through, she felt sick. most likely because of the muddy water, or the that she herself was very muddy.

If only she could see herself, just looking down on her body as she leaned against the tree she knew she was muddy, but she did not want to see a mirror. she tried to clean herself off as best she could. But then gave up. She leaned against the tree and waited, someone had to find her, her back hurt, and for all she knew trying to find her way through the woods would be next to impossible at night.

-------------------------------------------------

Rodney and Halling along with two other men made their way to where the crashed Jumper was, Rodney had radioed Atlantis and Weir had sent out a second Jumper, with Beckett inside ready to help with the injured. After slogging throu a third swamp about three hundred meters away from Teyla Rodney started to comeplain again, "I hate this place, these boots were not made to fill with water, but they are, whaoh wait a seciond i'm picking up al ife sign."

Rodney stopped dead in the ceter of a small hill in the center of the swamp, "What is it?" Halling asked? the firelight from the toruches could only go so far.

"There it goes, I guess it is nothing. Come on, I have the Jumpers power signature on here we gotta be close." None looked around the sawmp near the trees off the path, even though there was no path, Teyla saw the fire, but didn't move, thinking the fire belonged to the Wraith. The group headed for the downed Jumper, thankfully John had dragged himself over to the Jumper and made the lights turn on so Rodney could locate him.

"Sheppard?" Rodney called, his voice soon drowned out by the voice of Halling calling for Teyla. Rodney took a wrong step and tripped over what he thought was a log,

"Watch it will ya?! That hurt!" John shouted from next to Rodney, who all but dropped the ALSD.

"Sheppard? You OK?" He asked, "I'm not much of a doctor but Bceketts on his way."

"Well if you count seeing if the Jumper could do a handstand, which turned out to be a major nono..." John took a ragged sounding breath, "what time is it?" he squinted to Rodney and Halling, "Hello Halling, nice to see you."

"Where is Teyla, was she not with you?" Haling asked.

_'The Trilion dollar question, I wish I knew the answer to that'_ John thought, he sadly shook his head, "she was with me, something in the jumper was acting wierd and the HUD went all fuzzy, then, when Teyla went to the back part, the doors sealed her in the back and me in the front, then the back ramp opened. And I think Teyla got sucked out because of the air getting pulled out at the speed we were going."

Rodney sat back on his heels, "Wait a minute, maybe that lifesign I saw before was her?" he looked on the ALSD, the other lifesign hadn't moved much, it showed Teyla was in in the center of the swamp, "Well that explains it, I think getting tossed out of a Jumper at 500 meters could knock out a person when they hit the water, but then this area is almost all clay, so the landing would hurt if she didn't land in the water."

"Well If that other lifesign is Teyla why'd you pass her by?" John asked shocked as to what Rodney and those with the guy did, "Go and bring her back here!" he was starting to lose his vision again and his voice got a little slurry, "McKay... Find Teyla and forget me!"

"As much as I want to do that Ronon'll kill me when I go back to the city without you." Rodney said, "Tell you what, Halling. yopu take one other guy with you, Teyla might be injured or underwater, most likely badly hurt. I'll stay here with one of the guys and Sheppard until Beckett gets here."

Halling nodded and started off, once just out of sight he started calling Teylas name over and over again hoping for an answer.

Teyla heard her name called, and looking up she saw yet another torch being carried around not far away, _'most likely on the other side of the lake and the mud, I can't get to them... unless I want to get see I'd better see what I can'_ Stifling a groan as she stood up Teyla then started to climb the tree, the same tree she had slammed into.

------------------------------------

Back at the smashed Jumper John was partly shouting partly groaning at Rodney, "Look I don't care how hurt I am just go and find Teyla."

"I'm not leaving you here to die on your own!" Rodney said back to John. He looked at the Stunner in his hands, he'd dug around inside the smashed Jumper and found the small weapon, though he found no sign of Teyla nor her P90 which had a light on it so...

Rodney shouted hoping Halling heard him, "Halling! Teyla most likely has her P90 with her, she might have turned the light on look for that!" '_why didn't you think of it before dofus?'_ he scolded himself.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" John asked from on the ground.

"Because you were most likely yelling at me." Rodney said he looked down to the Stunner then back to John who was in pain on the ground trying not to move.

John saw the looks Rodney was giving the Stunner, then nodded, he thought hopefully the same thing as Rodney was, "Stun me" he said.

"What?!" Rodney asked startled out of his wits, "Stun you? why would I do that?"

"It would keep me free of pain, unless you like to see me in pain." John retorted he was hoping that Rodney was right that Teyla had her P90 with her and the light was on. "Look there is a tree sticking out of my leg and a good sized thorn in my ribs even talking is...thanks"

Rodney snapped up the Stunner and fired at John, knocking him out, "he was right, I hate seeing him in pain, heck I hate being out of the labs! I wanna go home!" Rodney sat on a rock near John and waited for Halling to return, hopefully with Teyla.


	3. Five days later

Finally getting high enough in the tree Teyla passed the broken branch, what was left of it that she saw, looking up as she heard a clink of metal against wood she smiled, her gun, straining she reached upwards to grab it, and all but lost her grip on the tree, the branch under her grave a very unnerving creak as she tried to get her weapon to reach the light.

Then...

CRACK, "Whoah!" The branch Teyla was standing on fell from underher and she fell fast once more into the swampy water, her P90 light though had turned on and was swaying in the tree as Teyla hit the water with a splash, once more in a deep area,looking up she saw the branch with her P90 snap and fall towards her. "oh no." she muttered to herself as she tried to get out of the way, only to get snagged by the leg as the branch hit the water and started to sink...

FAST.

She struggled with the branch that was pining her down, sinking ever deeper into the mirky water as Halling and the man with him arrived just intime to see a branch hit the water and a light go out, "Teyla!" Halling called making his way to the tree where Teyla had been leaning against but by way of a path throu the mirky swampland.

Teyla struggled against the branch, she had hit the bottom of the swampy, mud filled water. and had finally gotton free, only when she came out of the water she was in the reeds, and so did not see nor hear Halling call her, well she didn't see him until he all but tripped over her.

Thinking her a log he said to the man behind him, "careful, there's a log in the path" then the two men passed on by, thinking Teyla nothing but a log because of the mud in her hair and all over her body. Teyla then relized that water was cold. she dragged herself out of it and leaned against a tree, hoping that Halling would come back to her.

-------------------------------------------------

Over by the crashed Jumper John started to come to, "where am I?" then he remembered and said before Rodney could speak, "Don't answer thast I remember where I am." John looked around, "Halling back yet?"

"Nope Carson though is near here and... there he is, hope he has some dry socks!" Rodney said, once more complaining.

John just laid his head back on the leaf covered ground, "well things don't get better then this." he mumbled before blacking out again. Not knowing that Carson had landed and was already trying to get the tree out of his leg. John couldn't feel a thing.

-----------------------------------------------

After Halling's voice faded from her ears Teyla slowly stood up, not only did her whole body hurt, but she was starving, how long had she been under the swamp water and mud? As she leaned against the tree a wave of pain washed over her, driving her to her knees, her vision swam and she coughed up blood, 'something must be broken' she thought. She had no idea that she had shattered her backbone when she hit the branch.

Once more getting to her feet Teyla slowly moved along the path towards the campment, Hopefully John had made it there before crashing, only thing was she did not klnow that John was back in Atlantis getting worked on by Beckett.

"Where is food, I need fo-- Wraith? What are they doing here?" Teyla wondered aloud as she felt in the back of her mind a very strong Wraith precense... or was it truly a Wraith? Following the feeling Teyla found herself staring at a web, unable to move as she stared at the insect on the web, every bone in her shattered beaten body told her to run, but something held her back.

"I see you are admiring my little friend" a voice said, Teyla twirled around and found hgerself staring right at a Wraith, "donnot be alarmed, Vernse stays on her web. Hmmm" The wild haired Wraith took a step back as he looked at Teyla, seeing her muddy and badly wounded, "you seem damaged, come let me help you." he said reaching out a hand.

Teyla didn't move, how could she when her back was to a Iratus, and a Wraith was in front of her about to feed, "Don't you touch me!" Teyla said, trying to sound strong though her mouth had a thick coppery taste to it, she spat out blood again. when she looked up the Wraith was within arms reach of her.

"You donnot understand, I am the only one left from the Great War long ago, since then I have fed off my own kind, and now since they are gone i perfer the animals of the forests. Please let me help you." The Wraith said to Teyla, all but begging.

Teyla couldn't help but see into his mind, he indeed wanted to help her, but how could he? Taking a deep breath Teyla asked confused, "How can you help me?"

"Just... Trust me" The Wraith replied as he set his hand, his feeding hand on her chest. Teyla screamed as the Wraith Enzyme was injected into her body. Teyla dropped to the ground as the Wraith gave her new life, putting her bones back together to the point wherein she would still need medical attention. then something else hit the Wraith. when he finished he began to think over what it was.

He had picked up Teyla carefully and taken her to a small hut that he had built for himself. Laying Teyla on the bed he started moving about the hut putting on a fresh pot of water to get hot on the fireplace, then doing his best ot clean Teylas wounds.

---------------------------------------------------

John slowly came to, the first thing he saw was the Infirmary ceiling, "Where am I?" he asked, his voice slurry.

"Good to see you wake up, it's been almost five days" Rodney said, "I'll be right back, I'll let Weir know you are awake." Rodney then took off from the room.

"Five days?" John asked as Beckett arrived, "I was out for five days?"

"Yes you were out for five days, your leg seemed to piece itself backtogether, the bone was shattered to a pulp, apparently the tree knew where to hit and where to miss." Carson said as he checked Johns I.V.

"And Teyla?" John asked, already fearing the worst. Carson took a deep breath, unsure if John had to know, John asked again, "Doc, did you do your mericle work on Teyla?"

Carson shook his head, "Halling returned to the Jumper shortly after I arrived, They saw Teylas light, but got no response, Halling said she most likely drowned in the swamp." Carson said sadly.

That news woke John from his slurriness, heck being told your friend just died would wake even the dead. Looking to Carson John asked, "are you sure? did you scan for her lifesign?" As much as John hated hearing his friend dead John had to be sure.

Carson nodded, "it was the first thing I did, it showed that she had taken in far too much water and mud to even float to the surface, something must have pinned her down. I'm sorry col." Carson then left John to tend to another medical problem.

John laid back in his bed, staring blankly at the Infirmary ceiling, Somehow he knew Teyla was alive, but if she was, where the hell was she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla woke up inside a hut, _'Where am I?'_ Looking around she noticed two things, the first being a tall very older looking Wraith near a fire, most likely making something to eat, and the second, the Iratus bug on his shoulder, the same bug that she had seen on that web. The insect was making a cooing sound as the Wraith fed it some of the stew he had made. Teyla though staring at the bug said simply, "that smells good."

The Iratus hopped off of the Wraith shoulder as he turned to regard Teyla, she looked a bit younger, mostly becasuse she had been cleaned up, though still in her own clothes, "you are awake? Did you sleep well?"

Teyla looked at the Wraith, not noticing the Iratus bug that had hopped off his shoulder had come onto the bed and curled up in her lap, the little bug made a cooing sound. without thinking she stroked its hard shell asking, "what did you do to me? I donnot feel older."

"I helped you." came the very simple answer, "you were wounded most likely dead on your feet, yet something told me not to feed on you but help you instead, so I did"

"What did you do... exactly?" Teyla pressed the Wraith for answers. She wanted to go back to Atlantis.

"I gave you the gift of life, something that is very rare for a Wraith to do to a Human that is food, but since I now feed off the animals of the deep woods, I thought it best to heal you enough so you can leave." The Wraith then sat on a stump of a tree next to the bed, a bowl in his hands, "now drink this." he said giving her the bowl of stew.

Taking the bowl Teyla asked, "where is this place? How far is it to the settlement?" She took a sip of the stew, it was both hot and somehow energy giving to the body.

"The Settlement is half a day north, you found Vernse to the east of here, you have been asleep for five days and four nights. For a few of those days you had me worried that I had killed you when i healed you when you first saw me." The Wraith told her.

Teyla all but choked, Five days? She had been in a Wraith's home for five days? "The settlement is half a days walk? is that by a path of somekind or will I have to traverse the swamps again?"

"There is a path of hills you may take, however I must ask you, promise me you will tell none of me or of where I live. If you are asked of who helped you, say only a friend helped you."

"Why would I lie?" Teyla asked, she hated the thought, but if a Wraith had helped her to the point wherin she could leave on her own...

"Very well, if you are asked of who helped you, say that there is only a single Wraith on the mainland far from the settlement by at least a day, yet is fearful of those living in the settlement." The Wraith looked away from Teyla as he reached for a cloth to clean her forehead of blood that had collected there during the night.

"You are afraid of my people?" Teyla asked confused. "Why are you afraid of them?"

The Wraith chuckled "it is quiet simple, there are many of them, and only one of me, i have lived here many many years after my ship was shot down."

"Who are you?" Teyla asked as a small stab of pain hit her in the back where she relized that she had slammed that part of her body into the tree branch.

"I am called Mathar, you already know Vernse" the Wraith then snapped his fingers and the Iratus bug gave Teyla one last nuzzle before scampering over to a web near the fireplace. "If you want to go, you had best go now." Then a thought hit him, "when I was healing you, something in us connected, what was it?"

"You speak of my Wraith gene inside of me?" Teyla asked slowly standing up, as a second stab of pain washed over her. Mathar nodded, and let Teyla head for the door, turning back to him she asked him again. "The Settlement is to the north you say?"

"Yes," Mathar said he pointed straight towards the trees on the far side of a clearing, "that is the way you want to go. Good bye." the Wraith then got busy at a table working on a small stake of weapons, "here, you will need this" he took a good sized legknife from the table and handed it, hilt first to Teyla.

Teyla took the weapon without a word and left the hut, she made her way to the trees, then from there to the settlement. and collapsed just within sight of the Athosian settlement. out cold from the overwelming pain from her back.


	4. Home Again

It had been five days sence the Puddlejumper crashed and Teyla was lost, though Halling never lost hope, each of the past five days six men from the settlement headed to the swamp in search of Teyla, and each evening they returned, unable to find her. It was nearing evening when Halling looked to the north, towards the sawmp, awaiting the group that left that morning.

But when he arrived at the meeting place a shout went up, someone was at the edge of the settlement, not moving, and very dirty. _'it has to be Teyla, I knew she was alive.'_ Halling thought turning to run towards where the person on the ground was along with the person that found here. "Turn her over, carefully and slowly. Someone call Atlantis!"

Teyla heard everything, but didn't wake up. It was too painful to even move, as she was rolled over she coughed and spat out blood, she heard Halling say, "She is hurt! Get some water to clean the wounds!" Ten minutes later Teyla was laying in a hut of the settlement, she was under a heavy blanket as the night had gone cold.

Half an hour later Teyla was wheeled right into the ER on Atlantis, from what Carson could tell Teyla had shattered her backbone just above her hips and right below her ribcage and every point between. Carson shouted orders, and within the hour Teyla was in Post Op, hooked up to a I.V. and a heart monitor.

John laid in his bed, he had been asleep during all the hubbub when Teyla arrived, as he opened his eyes he thought _'I gotta be dreaming'_ when he saw Teyla on the bed next to him. To make sure he was not dreaming he pinched himself.

But he wasn't, the more he watched his friend, the rise and fall of her stomach with every breath she took, she was there. Teyla was alive. John then nodded off to sleep again.

Two weeks later John arrived in the Infirmary, it had been two weeks since Teyla was brought in, and she still hadn't woke up. John had been let out a week ago after his leg healed enough to allow him to move around with only a slight limp. John noticed Carson by Teylas bed, she was still hooked up to the Heart Monitor, but no longer hooked up to the I.V. "How's she doing?"

"Still asleep, her back is back together which is strange, when she arrived it was totally shattered to a pulp. There was no way she would have been able to even move." Carson said stepping from the monitor to stand next to John, who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Has she woken up yet?" Carson shook his head no, "Thanks Doc." Carson then headed for his office, John sat in a chair next to teylas bed. John without thinking took Teylas limp hand in his own, "Teyla... I'm not sure if you can hear me... I miss you..." With that thought he gave her hand a small squeeze and kissed her forehead. "Please wake up"

As John pulled back from giving the kiss, Teyla's eyes fluttered open, "John? Don't leave me, please?" her voice was weak. Her hand made a move for Johns

"I'm here" He took her hand once more in his. "And I don't plan to."

"Where am I?"

"You are on a bed in Atlantis, you've been out for over two weeks now." John said. he held her hand up to his face and held it against his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Hurt" Teyla tried to summon up a smile as she spoke, only when she tried she coughed, thankfully she didn't cough up blood again.

"Hey hey. Take it easy, you shattered your back, most likely when you hit a tree, we thought you were dead when you weren't found." John told her, "at least you are alive... again, I haven't been able to sleep I was so worried about you."

Teyla smiled, "I am sorry to make you worry for me John." she said as she slowly regained her strength.

"Now if you don't mind me asking this, how were you able to walk when you had shattered your back?" John told her what happened to him after he had 'landed the Jumper' which was now comepletely useless unless for spare parts.

Teyla explained everything, from waking up in the mud filled swamp all the way to showing up at the settlement. John stared at her when she said there was a Wraith on the planet, only the Wraith helped her along, that and the fact that her DNA had called out for help because of her emense pain.

"Let me get this straight, there is a Wraith on the mainland but he is... nice?" John asked. Teyla nodded.

"I went in search of something to eat, instead I felt a strong Wraith precense, I followed it wondering why I felt a Wraith only I found a web with the..."

"Don't say it" John said.

Teyla smiled and continued, "The Wraith spoke up from behind me and assured me I could trust him, he said he healed me enough to get to the settlement before the pain would over take me again."

"At least you are back here" John said once more kissing her on the forehead, "Now, go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Teyla smiled again and went back to sleep, and slept for another five days before waking up again. first thing she noticed was she was no longer hooked up to the I.v. nor the heart monitor, but she did notice John in the chair next to her bed, sound asleep, Smiling she looked around and found a pencil next to her bed on the stand within reach, so, she picked it up and flicked it at John. hitting him squarely between the eyes. Waking him up. "good morning" Teyla said in a happy sounding voice.

She had reason to be happy, her pain was gone, Carson came in, "How you feeling love?"

"Much better thank you." Teyla replied

"If you don't mind it I'd like to do a quick scan and see if you can leave because i know that look, from both of you." Carson said he nodded to John and the pair of them wheeled Teyla to the scanner, a half minute later Carson took the final screen of the machine to show John, Teyla's back was in one piece, nothing was out of place. "Though if you can I'd sugest to keep an eye on her in case she has a relapse of pain." John nodded and helped Teyla off the bed.

"Any idea what you want to do now?" he asked as the pair of them left the Infirmary.

"Well, I think... I think I need some food..." Teyla looked up to John as the Infirmary doors closed behind them, "... and love." She smiled and John just knew he would be in trouble if word got out.

John put a finger to Teylas lips, "don't say another word, you want to eat first or party first?" Teyla didn't have to answer as they headed for her quarters Somehow she knew they would... party first, then eat. Once they entered she sealed the door, and took out the three crystals, making it totally impossible for anyone to get in the room. Then Teyla felt John come up behind her and take her into a hug and lifted her off her feet. She gave off a startled sounding squeal which then cut off as John set her on her bed.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Teyla asked faking a frown.

"Mmmhmmm" John answered giving her a kiss.

Teyla smiled and grabbed John and pulled him onto the bed with here, she was happy to be home again with the man she loved and she knew he loved her as well.

The end


End file.
